


Twenty-four hours

by legionsofsorrow



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Banter, Biting, Blood Drinking, F/F, No Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legionsofsorrow/pseuds/legionsofsorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-four hours. That’s all Carmilla had requested after the latest ginger meltdown and Zeta/Summer Society brawl in the middle of their sitting room. Twenty-four hours free of conversation surrounding SNN, Latin body art and the library’s vanishing acts. And even Mattie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-four hours

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters no copyright infringement intended.

Twenty-four hours. That’s all Carmilla had requested after the latest ginger meltdown and Zeta/Summer Society brawl in the middle of their sitting room. Twenty-four hours free of conversation surrounding SNN, Latin body art and the library’s vanishing acts. And even Mattie. Who curled a perfectly manicured fist prepared to knock but thought better of it when she surmised what her little sister was up to on the other side of the door.

Laura’s giving into Carmilla’s request at a little reprieve was less giving in, and more utterly thrilled that the Vampire had said out loud what they were both thinking since moving in. Their apartment wasn’t a waiting room for the creepy, unexplained and supernatural happenings at Silas University. The open door policy needed to be revoked, indefinitely. 

“What’s the protocol these days? A sock maybe?” Laura rummaged around in a pile of clothes searching for something that said ‘all who enter here abandon hope’, translation being, ‘my girlfriend will make you eat your own heart if you so much as knock’. 

Carmilla’s lips pulled into a proud smile, but she let the question hang in the air while she assessed various pieces of furniture before settling on a large oak armoire. She carried it across the room with ease and planted it in front of the door. Satisfied this would thwart the onset of unwanted guests she materialized behind Laura in a puff of black smoke, making the young woman squeak. 

“I can assure you that you won’t be needing clothes for a while” Her hips pressed not so subtly into Laura’s behind. Laura dropped the scarf she’d been holding and turned to meet her girlfriend’s lustful gaze. 

“Is that so?” 

Carmilla responded by slipping her fingers into the hem of Laura’s shirt making her gasp at the cool touch. Her Vampire was losing warmth; her cheeks lacked their usual pinkness. Meaning only one thing, Carmilla needed to feed. 

“Are you hungry?”

Hunger didn’t begin to explain the ever present burning in her throat. Day in, and day out, it served as a reminder for what she truly was. A parasite. Seeking nourishment from the lifeblood of others. Quelling that lust was no small feat either. Of course, that was before Laura. Laura, who prepared her cups of blood alongside TARDIS mugs of hot cocoa, who asked about blood’s expiration date while rotating bags in the fridge, not wanting her girlfriend to get sick. And to Carmilla’s surprise had offered her own neck to the starving Vampire the first night they moved into the apartment. 

Sure there was the passing thought that allowing Carmilla to bite her was a cliché. That doing so, more or less, fulfilled the stereotype she was hell bent on turning on its head concerning the darker aspects of Carmilla’s nature. Yet, this wasn’t a typical host/parasite relationship. Laura willingly gave a part of herself to Carmilla every time she fed. Gaining satisfaction from the flush returning to the Vampire’s cheeks and the chocolate color returning to dark irises. And really the euphoria that flowed through her during the actual feeding didn’t hurt either. 

“Starving actually” Carmilla started a trail of kisses from Laura’s jaw to the two red dots on her neck. She gained a good deal of enjoyment from just basking in the heat that radiated from Laura’s skin. She gently brushed her lips over the puncture extracting soft moans, and to her great dissatisfaction Laura’s eager hands frantically cupping her face to urge her closer. 

“Why am I still dressed?” Laura had removed a hand from Carmilla’s face to weasel her arm between their bodies in search of the button on Carmilla’s jeans. “You said…” Laura was cut off with a kiss.

Carmilla broke the kiss before Laura could take control. “Your impatience is entirely irksome buttercup. One of these days I’ll convince you that slow and steady wins the race”

Laura’s lips set into a snarl and it was all Carmilla could do not to laugh. “Yeah but last I checked you won that race” 

“Perhaps I remember it differently. As I recall it was more of a tie” Carmilla’s smile was wide, her thoughts mirrored in Laura’s expression. Three orgasms a piece their first time together could certainly be considered a tie. 

Laura had enough of the stalling by way of witty banter and got back to work trying to rid Carmilla of her pants. Carmilla leaned back a little giving the young woman room to work but not before allowing a small “tsk” to escape her lips. 

“What?” 

“Oh, I don’t know, I guess I was just hoping to drag this out a little. Maybe I just need to tie you up to convince you that delayed gratification can be most enjoyable. There are also those shackles in the deep freeze…” Carmilla pondered the vast possibilities both scenarios presented, a pleasant shiver running down her spine.

“Don’t make promises…” Laura couldn’t finish her sentence though as Carmilla had dismissed the need for further conversation, hoisting her up easily and carrying her into their bedroom. Carmilla moved at super speed removing what was left of her own clothing before tearing off Laura’s. “Hey I liked that shirt!”

“I’ll get you another. Your priorities right now are astounding by the way” Carmilla taunted Laura for lamenting a shirt when they were both stark naked and radiating arousal from ever pore. 

“I don’t know what’s worse your bark or your bite” Laura moved across the bed and straddled a sitting Carmilla, pressing her wetness unabashedly against the Vampire’s stomach.

“It’s a toss up really” Carmilla wrapped firm fingers around her waist and pulled her closer, sighing at the contact. Laura’s legs crossed behind Carmilla’s lower back holding her as close as possible. Her fingers then traced lazy patterns over Carmilla’s neck and chest, stopping only to encourage a soft nipple to harden with the swipe and twist of her thumb and index finger. She dipped her head down catching the rosy bud in her mouth and sucking, teeth latching on and gently pulling. 

The Vampire leaned back against the headboard and closed her eyes. She wasn’t quite sure what she’d done in her life to deserve Laura. She would be foolish to not provide whatever creature was required at the sacrificial Alter of the power that be who made this possible. 

Laura removed her face from Carmilla’s chest, releasing the rosy bud with a popping sound. She scooted back just enough to wiggle her hand between their bodies, fingers poised at Carmilla’s entrance. Carmilla leaned in for a kiss, wasting no time pushing her tongue into Laura’s mouth. She took her time exploring, savoring and worshipping Laura’s lips and tongue until the human was forced to pull back and swallow a much-needed gulp of oxygen. 

Laura gathered her hair to the side, revealing the bite mark, and then pulled Carmilla forward, wordlessly begging for what she wanted most. Carmilla, obedient to a fault where Laura was concerned, kissed the wound before allowing her fangs to grow and press into the flesh, not quite piercing. She held onto the back of Laura’s head keeping her teeth lined up while her other hand cupped Laura’s aching core, fingers expertly sliding in sodden folds searching for that tiny bundle of nerves. 

Laura instantly saw stars bursting behind her eyelids as Carmilla sunk her teeth into her neck at the very same moment she pushed two slender fingers into her centre. Carmilla drew a small amount of blood into her mouth before pulling back and appraising the writhing human. Laura’s vision returned and she decided to pay her girlfriend back in kind. She hastily pushed two of her digits into Carmilla, her thumb gently flicking her clit. 

Carmilla cried softly, her hips bucking off of the bed. She was altogether mesmerized by a steady stream of blood running from the bite, slowly making its way over Laura’s collarbone and breast. Her tongue darted out to lap up the warm fluid before it could continue its journey south. Waste not. Her tongue then moved quickly around her lips removing any remnants of blood before she kissed Laura again. 

Laura moaned into the kiss her fingers still thrusting and curling. She pushed her tongue into Carmilla’s mouth and was met with the tang of metal mingled with Carmilla’s own unique flavor. Carmilla tasted the way wild flowers smelled, earthy but sweet. Laura found it impossible to be turned off by the taste of blood on Carmilla’s mouth as it was almost akin to tasting her own wetness on Carmilla’s lips. 

The Vampire broke the kiss and dared to add a third finger to Laura’s centre just as she sunk her teeth back into her flesh. She pulled another swallow of blood into her mouth allowing the warm liquid to soothe the burn and restore heat to her body. Laura cried out, hips moving frantically, essentially fucking herself against Carmilla, who held her hand still and let her. Laura pulled her fingers out of Carmilla and toyed with the patch of flesh between her entrance and her ass. Carmilla moaned and bucked forward eliciting a soft mewl from Laura, as this motion forced Carmilla’s fingers in almost past the knuckle. 

Laura played at both of Carmilla’s entrances, teasing and testing her girlfriend’s limits. Finding out what they were would have to wait for another day, as she was nearing her orgasm, and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold off. Carmilla continued pushing her fingers deep inside Laura only to pull them out entirely. This caused a look of displeasure to spread across the young woman’s face. 

“Carm please…”

Carmilla continued her special attention at Laura’s core all the while changing their position slightly so that there was a better chance of them finishing simultaneously. Laura found Carmilla’s clit and feeling bold pinched the nub a little roughly effectively sending Carmilla over the edge. The Vampire buried her fingers deep before moving her thumb relentlessly over Laura’s clit sending her towards climax as well. 

Laura tangled her fingers in the Vampire’s hair pulling her in for a sloppy kiss. She rested her forehead against Carmilla who lifted her up changing their position again. Laura was confused but then it dawned on her, “Oh”

Scissoring seemed complicated. And really, really not a position Laura cared to add to their repertoire, but feeling Carmilla pulse against her was invigorating. The small remnants of her own orgasm moved through her, and now they moved through Carmilla too. She cooed softly collapsing against her girlfriend, hips moving in accord with Carmilla’s until both were spent.

“Yes yes keep the change” Carmilla practically threw the money at the deliveryman before setting the armoire securely back in front of the door. She was back in the bedroom after a few short strides, sitting on the bed and running her hands over Laura’s bare ass and thighs. 

“Five more minutes Carm.” Laura groaned into her yellow pillow slightly irate at the Vampire for interrupting her recuperation. Maybe it was Carmilla’s intention to actually fuck each other senseless for twenty-four hours straight but Laura needed sleep and sustenance. 

“Of course sweetheart. We’ve got another twenty or so hours of peace before the usual parade of unwanted guests. I just thought you might want something to eat.” Laura turned around to see a bowl of steaming Pad Thai cradled in Carmilla’s hands.

“If you don’t eat I can’t eat”

Laura smiled and took the bowl, greedily slurping noodles before returning to her much needed nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
